Friends in War
by OceanLord
Summary: A Slayers Alternate Reality fic. Based on Slayers Next
1. Default Chapter Title

Friends In War  
Chapter 1: Prelude to War.  
  
As I checked my watch, one more time, I noticed that it was about 2 minutes to midnight. The air was dry and heavy, and my body shivered as a slight night breeze blew by. I was walking down one of the many stone paved streets that led through the city of Sailoon. As I walked down the abandoned streets, I happened to come across the City Theater. The theater was titled the "Austoria Theater." I had been to that theater once before. At the time it was showing the Mel Brooks version of "The Crucible," very funny stuff. Needless to say the Austoria Theater became famous for it's comedy plays, and considering how close the theater was to the Sailoon city castle, it was often visited by the royal family. However, one thing the Austoria Theater was not known for, was to say open so late. Which made it all the more surprising to walk by in the middle of the night to find it was open.   
  
True, it was midnight and I had much more important things to do, but I was curious as to what was going on. I could hear music coming out from the theater, and it sounded like dance music. Within a couple seconds I had come up to the entrance to the theater. The sign up above the doorway indicated the theater was showing "West Side Story." Entering the theater was no problem, since the doors weren't locked. Down the multi colored hallway, following the signs that showed how to get to the main auditorium. Upon entering the auditorium I instantly spotted an old friend of mine leaning upon a banister, with her back facing towards me. I suppose I really couldn't call her and old friend, since we had only known each other for about 2 years and given the fact that she was only 16. She was short, a little more than 2/3rds my height, her jet black hair shined in the light and, even though I could only see her back, I knew that she also had deep blue eyes. She was dressed in a formal outfit with a white shirt and red pants. She, apparently, was watching all of the people that were on the theater stage. They all were dancing to the music that I had heard earlier. There was also people serving appetizers to the people not dancing. Everyone in the auditorium was dressed in rich, colorful, and expensive clothing. Obviously it wasn't a play but a party.  
  
"Welcome friend." I heard a deep voice address me from behind. I turned and found myself face to face with a troll. Actually, it wasn't a troll but something far worse. It was King Phillionel of Sailoon. Kind Phil, although human, was occasionally referred to as the troll king due to his horrendous looks and hairy features.  
"Hey Amelia, I found you a dance partner." He called out to my friend that was up against the banister. Amelia turned, she looked absolutely gorgeous in her formal gown.  
"You did daddy?" Amelia asked Phil. Yes, King Phil was the father of Amelia, royal princess of Sailoon. Strangely enough, while Phil was "a little less than ravishing," his daughter, on the other hand, was rather pretty, and a bit cute.  
"So much for genetics." I though to myself. In my opinion, it wasn't surprising to find that Amelia was without a dance partner. You only messed around with the princess of Sailoon, if you had a definite route of escape and were in peak physical condition. Of which I had both, and besides I had nothing important going on at the moment, that would change soon however, but I decided to have some fun before I became too busy later on.   
At first when Amelia turned to face her father she had a big smile on her face. She was wondering who her dance partner was. That was until she discovered that her father was indicating me. The smile dropped to a small, but friendly grin as she took one step backwards.  
"Mr. Xellos, what're you doing here." She asked me. I promptly brought up my right hand, and waved my index finger.  
"Sore wa himitsu desu." I replied. That was Japanese for, "That is a secret." Actually I didn't have a reason to be here, but why not keep her guessing at my purpose.  
  
What was left of her smile then disappeared to form a slight frown. While her father continued to smile. Judging from Phil's reaction, it was obvious that Amelia hadn't told her father that I was a member of the Mazoku clan. Mazoku had a variety of different meanings. One was "Race of Evil," or "Demon Family," or just simply "Monster." Mazoku also used hellish term to describe one's rank in the great Mazoku hierarchy, names like hellmaster, lesser demon, etc. Needless to say, It was a good thing that Phil didn't know; otherwise I would have a whole kingdom dedicated to my destruction. For you see, King Phil was, what we Mazoku call, a justice fiend. Always believing in good triumphs over evil, chivalry, honor and such stuff like that. The kingdom Sailoon itself was termed the White kingdom, due to the fact that Mazoku, bandits, thieves, etc were not allowed inside. Also, amazingly enough, crime almost didn't exist within the city walls. However, you're probably wondering how I got to be friends with a royal princess in such a noble and respectable kingdom, despite my less than chivalric background, well that is a long story and one that is meant for another day.  
  
Moving on ahead a bit, eventually Phil convinced Amelia to dance with me for awhile. Amelia was kind of a softy and didn't want her father to worry about her. So we headed for the stage. As soon as we climbed the miniscule stairs and stepped upon the stage I spotted two more friends of mine: the redhead Lina and the blonde haired, jelly-for-brains, Gourry. They were dancing together on the stage and Lina spotted me as soon as I had spotted her. She tried to stop dancing to come over and greet me, but Gourry hadn't spotted me so he kept on dancing. Gourry was way stronger than Lina, so she couldn't get away from his grip. Consequently, it went from dancing to dragging, with Lina in tow. I just smiled and chuckled at Lina's misfortune.   
  
Moving ahead a bit more. Eventually the dancing died down and dinner was served. Phil invited me to join them, seating me at the same table that Lina and Gourry were sitting at. Phil invited me because I was a friend with Lina and Gourry. He also went on to say, "Friends of my friends are my friends." I smiled, gave a small bow of respect, and thanked him. Phil went to seat himself at the head of the dinning room. Amelia sat next to her father on a big table that was decorated with gold, silver, and gems, the king's table. A few toasts were offered to the health of the king, princess, and so on. Then the feast was served, before I had even touched my food, Lina and Gourry were scoffing down fork fulls of food faster than humanly possible. I hadn't eaten for awhile so I eventually cleaned my plate.  
  
While we ate Lina and I got talking, though Lina tended to shoot chunks of food at me while we talked.   
"So Xellos, how did you get here?" Lina asked me.  
I smiled at her, "Oh, I was only walking by and saw that the theater was opened at such a late time. So, I investigated."  
"Not that," Lina continued, "HOW did you get here? You know that Mazoku are forbidden to enter the country!" That last part was a statement not a question.   
"I was only on my way home and passing though Sailoon was the quickest way to get there."  
"Why were you heading home?" Gourry asked, stepping into the conversation.  
"That is a secret." I replied.  
Lina sighed, "I should've known you wouldn't tell us."   
"I can tell you this Lina." I said, "you may want to watch your step, for your own well being."  
"Why is that?" Lina asked.  
I was surprised, to say the least. Lina didn't know what I was talking about, that was odd. She normally kept on top of things like this.  
"Oh I thought you knew." I answered her.  
"Knew what?" she asked again.  
"About the threat of war." I said.  
"WAR!" Gourry jumped to his feet. Unfortunately he had shouted the last part and had gotten the attention of everyone in the room, including Kind Phil.   
"War you say?" Phil said in alarm as he bounded over to my table. Before I realized it, my entire view was clogged with black coarse hair and a foul breath, that could cut through bank vaults.  
"Uh the war," I said nervously between gasps for air, "between the Americans and the Mazoku."  
"What, I've never heard of this." Phil then turned and headed for the exit of the theater.  
"Where are you going daddy?" Amelia called after her father.  
"To my council room, I need to find out more." He said and with that he was gone.  
"What war, Mr. Xellos?" Amelia turned to ask me.  
I figured I should explain, "I'm sure you all know about Shabranigdo's death." I stated.  
"Shabranigdo, who's that?" Gourry asked before he was clubbed over the head by Lina's fist.  
"How could you forget Gourry?" Lina shouted at him, "Shabranigdo the leader of the Mazoku clan. Ruby eyed Shabranigdo, the destroyer of countless towns and cities."  
"Ohh, I see." Gourry said in a dazed sort of fashion.  
"I don't see why I try." Lina gave up, "So what about Shabranigdo?" Lina continued on, "I heard that he had died 3 months ago due to old age."  
"Bingo, as sharp as ever, Lina" I said, "and ever since Shabranigdo's death the Mazoku clan has been divided into two factions."  
"I know," Lina interrupted me as she prepared to give us a lecture. "The Mazoku clan has been divided in two," Lina explained, "On one side is Gavv, also known as the Demon Dragon King, on the other side is Phabrizo, also known as Hellmaster. Gavv loves war the most and is probably the one that is attacking the Americans. Hellmaster Phabrizo is not so fond of war, but is just as ruthless as Gavv is. Am I right Xellos."  
"I must say I'm impressed Lina." I complimented her. "Yes Gavv has declared war on the Americans, and yet the Americans are at an advantage over Gavv. But, you see the longer and the bloodier a war is; the more ecstatic Gavv gets. It's like he's a true demon feeding off of hate and death. Besides, I know Gavv, he wouldn't do such a thing unless he had an Ace-in-the-hole somewhere." I finished off. Then I hailed one of the waitresses to bring me a refill of my drink.  
"What a horrible man." Amelia whined.  
"He's just like any other Mazoku you may meet, except Gavv is in a position of power." I told Amelia.  
"I suppose that applies to you too Xellos." Lina said mockingly.  
"Of course I'm an exception." I told her.  
"Yeah right, since when?" She shot back.  
"Now, now Lina is that any way to treat a friend." I smiled back.  
"Your not my friend Xellos," Lina replied, "and even saying acquaintance is practically pushing it too far. Now why don't you go back to what ever it was you were doing before I flame your ass."  
"Civilian weapon's aren't allowed in the theater Miss Lina. Not even inside the city" Amelia warned.  
"Then wait for me out by the front gate while I get it from the guards." Lina said as she got up from the table and left the dinning room.  
"Hey, where's Lina going." Gourry said with a mouth full. Amelia sighed and started to explain the whole thing to Gourry.  
"I believe I've been challenged to a duel." I said with an amused smile. Lina was an expert with high explosives and incendiary weapons,   
"This should prove to be a rather interesting spectacle." I said as I turned and left the dinning room. I then headed for the Sailoon city's front gate and leaned up against a nearby tree to wait for Lina.  
  
Sure enough a few minutes later Lina came by the front gate. No longer was she in her formal wear, now she was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt and a black trench coat. I knew that underneath the trench coat there was a whole horde of ammo. As if to emphasize this she pulled a small, portable, grenade launcher out of her coat. I could tell that she had already loaded the launcher, probably with just paint balls. We had dueled before in the past and we never tried to kill each other. We tended to get into duels quite a lot. Sometimes Lina won, and most times I won. The only weapon I had with me was my staff, but that was enough, besides I also had speed on my side. For you see I was a full-fledged Mazoku assassin.   
  
We went up to each other and shook hands, then we turned to walk 20 paces away from each other. Amelia and Gourry were sitting outside of the main gate and were watching us. When we reached 20 paces we turned to face each other and then brought our weapons up, to show each other that we were armed. Finally we were ready to begin. Lina brought her weapon to bear on me. She then fired a round. I easily dodged it; Lina then pointed her weapon and shot a round in the opposite direction. Two explosions rocked the silent night and instantly the pitch darkness was destroyed as the entire area was smitten with light.  
"Lina," I called, "You didn't tell me your were armed with live ammo."  
"The first two rounds," Lina explained, "were only Flares, now I can see you perfectly." I was in trouble, without the night to cover my movement I was fair game to Lina's weapon. She fired again, this time it was a green paintball round. I could tell because the flare light was almost as bright as the sun. The round missed, only to be followed by more paintball rounds. Again she missed, due to my agility, but I couldn't keep it up forever. Lina would eventually run out of ammo, but how long would that take.  
Another round hit the ground next to my foot in a spray of color. I managed to jump back before the paint leaped on me.   
"Damn it, stand still!" Lina cursed at me. I only smiled back at her. I saw her fire another shot; I dodged that one too. It wasn't until I felt the paintball whiz by; that I realized that if hadn't moved Lina would've hit me straight on the mouth. I rolled on the ground, and tried to stand up. As soon as I did, a paintball struck me right between the eyes. Needless to say, it hurt incredibly. I sank to my knees with my face in my hands. I wanted to shout cries of revenge at Lina, but I knew that she had won fair and square. Besides I could always get her next time. A few tears ran out of my eyes, the pain on my face was incredible. When I withdrew my hands from my face I saw that I had been hit with a pink paintball. I noticed Amelia kneeling next to me, first aid kit in hand. At first she looked worried, but then she saw my face, which was covered in pink paint.  
"Oh," Amelia said with affection, "doesn't Mr. Xellos look cute in pink."  
"He sure does," Lina teased.  
"I don't know," Gourry said pointlessly. I only scowled, and started to wipe my face clean.  
5  
  
  
1  
Eric McConnell10-26-99  
B4Mrs. McMahon  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Note: this chapter is not from Xellos's point of view.  
  
Friends in War  
Chapter 2: Preparation  
  
The morning sun came up over the horizon, bringing warmth to the many bodies that had long laid dead and cold upon the land. The battlefield was no longer green or brown with life, but temporarily stained a blood red. With the redness was a foul stench from all the dead and decaying bodies, which seemed to cover the field on into the horizon. Even the blue sky wasn't spared. It seemed to have been dyed a gut twisting red color that just made one want to vomit from sickness.  
  
Gavv, the Demon Dragon King, stood upon a small cliff, overlooking the carnage. Behind him stood his massive army of Mazoku followers. The army was mostly made of people who carried medieval like weapons, swords, shields, axes, bows, etc. But, there was a small group situated in the front of the army that carried machine guns and grenades.   
  
You see, ever since World War 3 ended, weapons factories all over the world had been converted to provide more materials for reconstruction of the world's economy, not for war. As a result many things, like airplanes and warships, are no longer common things to see, that included guns, tanks, etc. But, the Black Market was still making a fortune repairing and selling off things like these.  
  
Gavv stood upon the cliff and smiled as he breathed in deep, the smell of death was plentiful, so Gavv made sure to have his share of it. He then let out a loud laugh of pleasure as he examined his handiwork before him. A small Mazoku then came up from behind him. The Mazoku soldier came to attention and saluted Gavv, "Lord Gavv," the man announced, "the Old New York ruins have been secured and all American forces have been neutralized." Gavv stopped laughing long enough to spare the soldier a brief glance.  
"Good," Gavv replied, "ready the troops to push southward to Washington City, there we will deploy our engineers and ready our base." Gavv raised his hand and motioned for the soldier to be dismissed. The soldier, not wanting to anger Gavv, quickly dropped his salute and jogged back to the waiting army.  
  
  
Far away from the battlefield, standing on a small balcony of an old hotel stood Zelgadis. Zel was dressed in his traditional white clothes that he always had on. Zel held a pair of binoculars to his face as he watched Gavv, from behind, laugh out loud.  
"It's those damn Mazoku." Zel said aloud.  
"What're they up to this time." A voice called from inside the hotel. Zel increased the magnification of the binoculars to the max.  
"I can't tell yet." Zel said as he panned around the scene. "Wait, I see some dead American soldiers laying around."  
"That would probably mean that Gavv has destroyed the Americans 2nd northern guard, they were stationed here you know?" The voice said again.  
"Yes, I know." Zel grumbled. "It's none of my business."  
"I think it would be," called the voice. "You know perfectly well, that the Americans are the only ones still capable of finding a cure for your radiation poisoning."   
Zel sighed, "I guess your right Zangulus."  
"I know I am." Zangulus stated as he came out of the hotel. Zangulus was dressed in his old bounty hunter clothes, minus the hat, and his hair was dirty and matted with dirt and sweat. Zangulus took the binoculars from Zel's hands and looked upon the dead bodies as well.  
"Hmm, what do say we do next?" Zangulus asked. "We can't catch that boat in the Old New York harbor anymore."  
"Well, we can't stay here, it looks as if Gavv's army is headed this way." Zel said.  
Zangulus lowered the binoculars as he turned to head for the hotel room.  
"Well, we better get going." Zangulus motioned to leave.  
  
Zel nodded as he followed Zangulus into the hotel room and down to the hotel's lobby. The room was in desperate need of repairs and there were mice and cockroaches everywhere. All of the critters scattered to escape as Zangulus and Zelgadis entered the room. They left through the hotels rotating door and out into the sunlight. Waiting for them was an old WW3 tank, a T-33 hovertank that looked just like a normal tank except that it hovered, and leaning beside the tank was another man. The man had on a pair of black shoes, black jeans a dark green shirt, and a black cape. The man also had emerald green eyes and dirty dark blue, almost black, hair. As soon as the man saw Zel and Zangulus approaching, he leapt into the tank's pilot seat and started the engine. Zangulus and Zelgadis also climbed into the top of the tank and closed the lid.  
"So what did you see?" the green eyed man asked.   
Zangulus was the one who replied, "We saw Gavv and his army coming our way, so we should be for someplace out of the way."  
"Sure thing," the man replied as he drove the tank and headed south "I suggest that we head for the Chesapeake Bay harbor. I heard they had a boat big enough for Dragon Slave here." The man rubbed the tank's steering wheel with care.  
Zel stared at the man with a displeased look, "You named your tank Dragon Slave?" he asked.  
"Of course," the man beamed with pride, "Dragon Slave cost me a big bundle of money, so naturally I need to watch out for it as good as I can, and giving it a name seemed only natural." Zel dropped the topic and just sat in silence as the man drove the tank onward.  
"Say, Esiro," Zangulus started the conversation again, "were did you get this tank exactly? You said you didn't get it from the Black Market, so where exactly?"  
Esiro just gave Zangulus a nervous glance. "That's a long story and one that is not meant to be discussed with any one, period!"  
Zangulus shrugged, "Fine have it your way." Zel just stared out the small window in the tank's side.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, thankful that Zangulus hadn't harassed him for an answer, Esiro looked upon a small computer display that was propped up next to the tank's wheel.  
"According to the navicom, we should be in Chesapeake Bay in about 10 hours, better break out some of those M.R.E.'s (meals ready to eat)"  
Back in the Sailoon capitol, King Phil stood in front of his throne. Looking upon Phil were all of the Sailoon generals and royal advisor's.  
"Gentlemen," King Phil started, "we have gathered her today to discuss this rumor of war that Mr. Xellos has informed me of." Phil indicated, to his left, Xellos as he spoke. Next to Xellos was Lina, Gourry and on Phil's right was Amelia.  
"It is time to make our preparations now, for time is against us." Phil then formed a fist and raised it his in the hair. "We shall conquer these no good Mazoku with peace and justice." Phil announced.   
Amelia then stepped in to add her own part. "No matter how strong the forces of darkness are, they shall all be crushed with the hammer of Justice." The audience cheered, and applauded. Xellos just looked on with a smile, while Lina started to sweatdrop, and Gourry just stood in his spot.  
  
One of Phil's generals stood forward and bowed, "My lord, we shall no fail you. My boys in the Sailoon royal guard are the best of the best. We shall jump at your every command."  
"You are my most loyal follower, General Cravats. I pray that you are successful." Just as Phil was about to continue, another man entered the throne room.  
"Brother!" the man called with concern.  
"Prince Christopher, my brother welcome!" Phil said with a large smile.  
"Brother," Chris continued without skipping a beat. "What is all this talk of war I hear in the kingdom?" Phil then lost his smile and looked Chris straight in the eyes.  
"I'm afraid it's all true, and I am preparing this kingdom to help defend the cause of justice, alongside our friends and brothers over in America.  
  
To be continued!  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Slayers: Friends in War  
Chapter 3: Friends Far Away  
  
Xellos was dressed in his traditional traveling clothes; he looked a lot like a priest out of some western. He checked his watch; it was a quarter to 7. The morning sun was still just coming over the horizon and there was a lot of morning dew still on the ground. There was also a group of storm clouds to the northeast of Sailoon. Xellos suppressed a small yawn, as he passed through Sailoon's "back door" and out onto the dirt road that headed northward.   
"I can get there by nightfall if I hurry," He thought to himself.  
  
The dirt road was well used and there was a lot of litter scattered on the sides: Plastic wraps, soup cans, Sailoon newspapers, and even some half-eaten vegetables. Xellos could hear the sound of a motor in the distance, and soon a small tractor, being driven by a farmer, passed by on the dirt road. The entire area surrounding Sailoon was farmland, so Xellos could easily see farmers with tractors, plows, and fertilizer all over the place. There were also fields full of corn, wheat, strawberries and such other crops. He could see them all, but didn't pay much attention to them. His mind was focused forward to his destination and what his mission was. If Xellos had been paying more attention to the farmer's fields, he would have noticed a certain tuff of red hair that was following him.   
  
About an hour of walking later, Xellos reached the end of the farming land and beyond the crop fields were the ruins of the city of London. It was also easy to see the remains of the famous clock tower known as Big Ben, even from this distance. Xellos stood for a moment and looked upon the ruins. He hadn't been alive when the city had been inhabited, but he had heard many stories about its magnificence. The land surrounding the ruins was filled with green grass and the sensation of life at it's fullest. It made the old decrepit ruins seem painfully out of place. The ruins didn't belong there anymore. Yet, why people insisted in keeping the city there and didn't just tear it down and salvage all the useful materials, was beyond Xellos. Maybe they kept the ruins there to serve as a reminder to the destruction of the 3rd world war. However, that was irrelevant to Xellos at the moment, he had many more important things to worry about.  
  
Xellos was about to continue on his way when his trained ear heard someone sneaking up behind him. The assailant was trying his hardest not to be heard, but Xellos had heard him as clearly as if he had shouted, "Hey, I'm over here." Xellos started to walk forward, trying not to go too fast. Xellos wondered who could have sent an assassin after him, or maybe it was just a bandit try to find easy prey. A few uncertain seconds later, Xellos' hearing said that the assailant was within arm range, so Xellos turned and landed a solid blow to the assailant's face. Xellos heard a satisfying crunch as the punch connected with....  
"LINA!" Xellos exclaimed with surprise, as Lina, yelled with pain, covered her face with her hands, and collapsed to a kneeling position. A single line of blood flowed down her face from between her fingers. Xellos then looked for an escape route, but it would seem that Gourry and Amelia decided to show up at that very second.   
"Damn," Xellos cursed, as Lina leapt for him with murder in her eyes.  
"You die Xellos!" She screamed as she ran after Xellos, who had left in a blur of motion.  
  
The first thing that greeted him as he awoke from his slumber, was the sound of an engine assaulting his ears. Then he noticed that he was lying on the cold, vibrating, metal floor of the tank, Dragon Slave. Zelgadis rubbed his eyes, as he slowly rose from his "bed" on the floor.   
"So you're finally...awake." A familiar voice yawned. Zelgadis turned to find Esiro still at the controls of the tank.  
"How long have I been asleep?" Zelgadis asked as he rubbed his eyes. Esiro yawned again, "I'd say a good 7 hours, it's only 5 in the morning." Zelgadis looked out of one of the tanks tiny portholes to only have darkness greet his eyes. Esiro was driving the tank by using night vision goggles as he looked out the pilot's window.   
  
Zel noticed Zangulus was up and cooking a small breakfast with a miniature, portable, propane burner and a worn out frying pan. Zangulus looked up at Zel and motioned to his left. To a small steaming cup and a cracked plate that had some eggs, bacon, and hash browns on it.   
"Good morning Zelgadis. I fixed your breakfast and a cup of coffee."  
"Thanks," Zel said as he sat down on the floor and picked up an old fork that was missing a prong. Zel then proceeded to casually eat in silence. None of the three travelers said much to anyone else as Esiro continued to drive on. The tank shook from side to side and the hover unit maintained its balance with the ground. About 10 minutes later the tank's engine started to sputter and grow quiet. All three of the tank's inhabitants felt the tank shake as the hover drive failed and the vehicle settled to the ground. Esiro turned from his seat and removed his night vision goggles.   
"That's it, the solar batteries are depleted, we'll have to wait for the sun to come out and charge them again." Esiro stated matter-of-factly, since this was a routine occurrence.  
"How long till they're charged?" Zel asked calmly as he took another bite of breakfast.   
"About...9 a.m." Esiro answered then yawned. Esiro then settled down onto the "bed" that Zel had just gotten off of.  
"Where are we?" Zangulus quickly asked before Esiro could fall asleep.  
"The computer says," Esiro mumbled, "about a mile or two north of Washington." Then Esiro fell into a well-deserved rest.  
"That would put us about 4 or 5 days ahead of Gavv's army." Zangulus pointed out.  
"It's hard for an army that size to move as quick as we can in this single tank," Zel sipped his coffee. Zangulus then stole a glance at Esiro's sleeping form.   
"So, tell me Zelgadis," Zangulus asked trying to spark a conversation, "you've been traveling with Esiro far longer than I have, how did you two meet." Zel tilted his head back as far as it would go, as he finished off his cup of coffee. He then placed the cup onto the floor.   
"There's not much to tell." Zel then thought for a minute. "While I was wondering through Chicago, I heard of a man that had possession of his own tank. As you know, ever since the end of the world war, almost all of the war machines and weapons were dismantled. So to own a tank, or even a plane for that matter, meant either he was incredibly wealthy or he had connections. I thought that maybe he could help me find Rezo, so I could get a cure for my skin. As it turned out, he had neither. Sure, he bought the tank with his own money, but that left him nearly broke."  
"So what happened."  
"I was weary of walking all over the country to find my cure and I really didn't know where to find Rezo so, I asked if he could take me with him. It didn't matter where we went since I didn't know where to search first. That basically how we met each other." Zel than took the last bite of his breakfast and then wiped the plate clean with a cloth.  
"Who's Rezo." Zangulus then asked. Zel put the plate and cup into a small brown box, which was padded on the inside.  
"Rezo is my grandfather," Zel spoke with scorn in his voice, "He is considered by some to be the greatest scientific mind in fields such a cloning, genetic engineering, and biotechnology."  
"So you figure that he can cure your mutated skin." Zangulus finished off.  
"Yes." Zel looked at Zangulus with seriousness in his eyes and on his voice.   
  
Then a small ray of sunlight beamed through the pilot's window and fell upon the three inhabitants. Wanting to get out of the cramped interior of the tank. Zel and Zangulus opened up the hatch and stepped out onto the top of the tank. Then they climbed down to the ground. The sun was a beautiful thing to see, especially at dawn. Off to the right of the tank, Zel and Zangulus spotted the tall buildings of the city of Washington on the horizon.   
"I haven't been to the old capitol in years, it's good to be back." Zel said.  
"From here we head to the Chesapeake Bay harbor, and then to where?" Zangulus asked.  
"We head to England and find Lina." Zel answered.  
"What makes you thing she's over there."   
"Amelia mailed me an invitation to some Austoria theater for a party, but I didn't want to go. But I'm sure Lina went and so did Gourry."  
"How come I wasn't invited?" Zangulus pouted sarcastically.  
"The letter stated that she Amelia couldn't find your address."  
"Well, I should've expected that since I haven't been home in years." Zangulus then started to head for Washington City. "Let's go find some supplies before Esiro wakes up." Zangulus suggested.  
Zel just nodded, as he followed Zangulus.  
  
  
Gourry was supporting Xellos with his arms, as they headed down the dirt road, the London ruins falling far behind them. Xellos had a black eye, and was covered in bruises, and even some of his clothing was torn. Lina, on the other hand, was fine except for her nose, which was still bleeding a little.   
"Miss Lina," Amelia said annoyed, "was that really necessary?"  
"Yes Amelia, Very necessary." Lina replied.  
"Mr. Xellos only gave you a bloody nose, but you almost killed him. That isn't very justice like, beside you're the one who was sneaking up on him." Amelia continued to lecture, although Xellos was not as injured as he looked.  
"Look Amelia, a beautiful face is everything to a sorceress, beside how am I to find the prince of my dreams if I look like your father." Lina said with her eyes starting to sparkle.  
"Now Miss Lina looks have nothing to do with justice."  
"Oh," Xellos interrupted, "so even you admit he looks pretty bad." Amelia just stood there with her mouth open trying to find some way to counter that insult to her father. However, Xellos didn't give her the chance. "Forget that. Way were you following me anyway?" Xellos asked.  
Lina turned to Xellos and got down to business, "We all know that you always have an ulterior motive for everything, and with the war with the Mazoku starting, we need to keep a close eye on you. Beside, what was the real reason that you came to the Austoria theater and where were you really headed?" Lina expected the answer.  
"That is a secret." Xellos replied.   
Lina just let the reply slide and continued on, "You said that you were headed home, where is that exactly? I believe that you are on some sort of mission that will take you close to your old home."   
Xellos just shrugged, "That too is a secret, beside there could be some unfortunate "consequences" if I told you."  
"Either way." Amelia recovered, "we're all still coming with you. As the crown princess of Sailoon and a warrior of justice, it is my duty to foil all evil plans that are meant to take innocent lives."  
"Besides," Gourry said, finally, "Phil hired us investigate and Lina will do anything for money." Lina then smacked Gourry over the head while she addressed Amelia.  
"Will you just cut it Amelia!" Lina yelled, Amelia looked hurt. "At least you could tell us where we are headed right now." Lina asked the trickster; Xellos sweat-dropped. He knew that once Lina was set onto a goal, especially one that involved money, it was impossible to convince her otherwise.   
"I...We are headed," Xellos started, "to the Sailoon airbase."   
"The Sailoon airbase?" Gourry wondered, while he receiving ugly looks from Lina and Amelia.  
"One of only four airbases that survived the world war and the only one that Sailoon has control over." Xellos finished.  
"Hey isn't that where Filia is stationed?" Amelia asked Lina.  
"Not only Filia, but the entire Ryouzoku squadron is stationed there." Lina answered.  
"What's a Ryouzoku?" Gourry questioned. Lina just screamed with annoyance, as she drop kicked Gourry. The move made Gourry drop Xellos and then Gourry fell on top of him. Amelia scrambled over to help get Gourry off of the now squashed Xellos. When Gourry was finally up and on his feet, Amelia pulled out a first aid kit and started to attend to Xellos' wounds again.   
"Miss Lina, you should be careful around the wounded." Amelia lectured again. Xellos just put on his biggest smile, "Yes, you should be careful around the wounded." Xellos agreed. Now he was as injured as he looked.  
  
After much traveling and even some fighting, Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Xellos finally arrived at the Sailoon royal airbase. The airbase was alive with all kinds of activity. People fueling and loading all of the F-20's at the airbase, which was only a dozen or so planes total. The F-20 looked like the exact twin of the F-16, but the F-20 was faster, more maneuverable, could hold more fuel, carried about the same amount of missiles, and instead of a gattling slug thrower it had a gattling laser gun. It was then they all spotted Filia talking with some yellow haired man by one of the hangers. They then all headed over to Filia with Xellos trying to hide his injuries as much as possible.  
  
To be continued.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Slayers: Chapter 4  
Secrets that remain.  
  
"Filia over here!" Lina shouted to the blond haired woman who was talking to the yellow haired man. Filia was dressed in a Sailoon air force uniform, which looked exactly like the British uniform back in the 20th century, with the exception of the Sailoon family crest on the right arm. The man with the yellow hair also had on a Sailoon uniform. Filia heard Lina's call and a smile crossed her face as she bowed to the yellow haired man and them she walked over to greet Lina and the gang.  
"It's good to see all of you again." Filia said as she approached the group. That was until she spotted Xellos. Filia instantly forgot that the others were there as she totally focused in on Xellos, her anger suddenly raising.  
"Nanagomi! (Raw trash)." Filia yelled at Xellos. Everyone gasped as Filia produced a metal mace, seemingly out of nowhere. Xellos jumped back as Filia tried to knock him over the head. She missed and was instantly restrained by Lina and the others.  
"Get off me! Let me kill that filthy Mazoku." Filia yelled from underneath Lina, Gourry, and Amelia.   
  
It took a few moments, but eventually Filia managed to regain control of her temper. Only then did Lina and the others release her. All the yelling and screaming had drawn the attention of everyone at the airbase, especially that of the yellow haired man. The yellow haired man walked over to the group and he too focused all of his anger attention on Xellos.  
"What are you doing here Xellos." The man demanded.  
"Melgasia, how nice to meet you again." Xellos replied with a grin on his face.  
Melgasia only became more furious, "I had been hoping that our paths would never cross again, but it would seem that fate has other plans for us."   
"Whoa, hold on, you know this man?" Lina asked Xellos. Xellos turned to face Lina.  
"We've...met...a couple times before." Xellos said carefully.   
"So what brings you here now." Melgasia again asked Xellos.  
"I've come," Xellos started, "to commandeer transportation to America onboard one of your transports."  
Melgasia's anger subsided slightly as he started to chuckle slightly, "And what if I refuse?"  
Xellos then lost his smile, as he became dead serious, "Then I'll have to do something other than negotiate."   
Xellos and Melgasia locked stares for a few breathless moments, then Melgasia laughed out loud.   
"All right then Xellos if that is your game, then I will prepare our fastest transport." Melgasia then swiftly departed and headed towards the base's control tower. Filia stood still with her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.   
"Commander!" Filia called as she ran after Melgasia.  
"Well, that went well." Xellos said, his face returning to a bright smile.  
"Uh, what just happened," Gourry yawned, waking up from a light sleep on his feet.  
"No wonder he was so quiet." Lina thought as she hit Gourry on the back of the head. "Yeah, that's something I'd like to know Xellos." Lina demanded an answer. "How did you get us transportation so easily?"  
"Well," Xellos started.  
"Tell us Mr. Xellos." Amelia also pleaded.  
"Well you see...that is a secret." Xellos wagged his finger at Lina and Amelia.  
Lina instantly grabbed Xellos and held him in a painful headlock.  
"Enough with your crap, Xellos I want the truth!"  
Even though he was being choked, Xellos still managed to squeeze out a few words, "That'....s.a .....secret" Quickly, and with the grace of a master, Xellos grabbed Lina's arms and flipped her over his head. Lina landed on the ground with a loud thump, but she still got back up and tried to grab Xellos again.  
However, he was nowhere to be seen.  
"He went that way Miss Lina." Amelia said pointing to a nearby port-a-potty.  
"He dies!" Lina said as she forced the port-a-potty door open, only to be greeted by Xellos sitting on the head. Lina, Xellos, and Amelia screamed their lungs out and Lina slammed the door shut. Inside the port-a-potty Xellos stopped yelling and started to laugh hysterically as he pulled his pants up.  
  
  
Earlier that day:  
  
The man called Tibbetts was a tall and medium built man, with pitch-black, short hair and brown deep eyes, he walked slowly down the narrow stone hallway. The only illumination was an occasional lamp that was suspended from the ceiling, but for the most part the hallway was coated in black. The lamps cast a flickering blue light, which caused odd-looking shadows to dance all over the walls where the light did reach. This man called Tibbetts then came to a set of double doors. The doors, themselves, were sturdy and Titanium reinforced. There was, however, a small hole to the right of the doors. Tibbetts placed his left eye over the hole and a red beam swept over his eye. Then a small circular panel opened below the hole. He placed his left palm inside the panel and another red beam danced through his fingers. After this was done, the panel closed and the large double doors opened.  
  
The room was dark and humid, the smell of mold and rot was heavy in the air. Most of the room was without any source of luminosity. It was like the darkness was absorbing the light and growing ever stronger. In the scant blue light there was a kind of throne. The throne was built out of human bones, skulls, and flesh, pulled thinly over the frame. Behind the throne there was a giant blue crystal that seemed to fill the room with an awesome sense of power and was also the only source of illumination. Seated upon the throne was a boy looking to be about 13 years age. Tibbetts kneeled down before this boy, and spoke, "My lord Hellmaster, I have contacted Xellos as you wished and I now wait for further orders." Hellmaster stood up from his seat, the scarce light highlighting his features, Black, shoulder length hair, tight blue clothing, and yellow eyes that reflected his evil nature.  
  
Hellmaster Phibrizo, walked slowly up to Tibbetts and motioned for him to get up.  
"Indeed I do have plans for you my follower." Even though Hellmaster looked like a boy of 13, his voice was that of a man both intelligent and cunning beyond his years.  
"Command me master and I will obey." Tibbetts bowed slightly, with his hand over his heart.  
"Indeed, a special assignment." Phibrizo went over to his throne and pushed a small button that was on the right armrest. A billiard sized table rose out from under the floor, in from of Hellmaster's throne. The table then started to radiate a bright green glow as a 3D globe of the world was formed.   
"Do you know of the Aura flare project?" Phibrizo asked, Tibbetts nodded.  
"You know that Dynst was leader of that project, but it seems he was injured when a glacier broke underneath him." Phibrizo then pointed to Antarctica on the 3D globe, the globe then vanished as a 3D topographical map of Antarctica replaced it.  
"As you'd expect he is currently out of action due to his wounds, so I want you to take over for him."  
Tibbetts said not a word as Hellmaster briefed him on his mission.  
"You will immediately go to this base," Phibrizo pointed to a small black dot on the map. The dot expanded to form a 3D picture of a heavily guarded Mazoku base.  
"Once there, you will continue to follow the schedule that I have written and to get the weapon online as soon as possible."  
"And when the weapon is finished?" Tibbetts asked. Phibrizo's smile contorted his face beyond human limits, "Then you shall wait for my signal and then you will move the weapon to the abandoned missile silo here." Phibrizo then pressed a button on the table. Then the 3D model of the base zoomed out to the map of Antarctica, then back to the globe. Hellmaster then selected the continent of Africa. A set of coordinates highlighted the map and pointed to an area deep in the African jungle, about 500 miles south of the tip of Italy.  
"That is all, there are more details on this disk." Phibrizo the handed Tibbetts a metallic, pencil looking, rod.  
"Go quickly my follower. Time is against us and Gavv is moving faster than we had anticipated." Phibrizo dismissed Tibbetts. Tibbetts then bowed deeply and turned to leave. When the double doors had closed behind him, Tibbetts let out a loud gasp of breath that he didn't know he had been holding.  
  
  
Gavv, the demon dragon king, looked through his binoculars at a lone tank resting in the middle of a grass field. Behind Gavv stood two cloaked figures. Despite being cloaked, one of the figures could be seen with long red hair, and the other with short green hair. Gavv walked over to the cloaked individuals, and pointed in the general direction of the tank.  
"Kenzel, Mazenta," Gavv spoke in a deep rumbling voice. "I want you to capture that tank, understand?" The cloaked figures nodded in agreement and headed off in the direction of the spotted tank. Also, going with Kenzel and Mazenta were, five swordsmen and two gunmen, who carried pistols and grenades.   
"A tank will be helpful," Gavv announced to the rest of his troops, "soon we shall conquer Washington City, and then we will head to the American Capitol. Gavv's army cheered loudly as Gavv, himself, laughed.  



End file.
